Gustav
Gustav is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. He is Central Factory's maintenance chief and whenever one of the company's bigger customers has trouble with equipment, airships or a large delivery needs to be made, Gustav is the person in charge of the technicians who maintain or install the devices and engines. Since the Factory's clientele is all over Liberl and large machines and parts aren't easy to transport, Gustav and his team usually use the factory's airship the Leibnitz to fly to their destination. Lately has been a busy time for Gustav as the garrison at Leiston Fortress has requested maintenance jobs on several occasions. Estelle and Joshua first meet Gustav when they're on an errand to retrieve a combustion engine for Professor Russell. A search through the factory's database reveals Maintenance Chief Gustav to be in possession of one and the supervisor in the operations room points the bracers towards the airport. Gustav isn't at the landing platform initially, but through a stroke of luck he arrives in the Leibnitz just as Estelle and Joshua are talking to the receptionist. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Estelle and Joshua approach him as soon as the airship has landed and introduce themselves, mentioning that Russell needs a combustion engine. Gustav tells them that they're in luck because the army just returned one they had on loan for some time and retrieves the engine for the bracers. Gustav is still in Zeiss when the Central Factory is attacked and he's present at the plaza in front of the factory, wondering what's going on. He's initially kept in the dark about the professor's disappearance, but when it's revealed that Russell is being held by the army at Leiston Fortress, Factory Chief Murdock informs him about the situation and Gustav becomes central to the factory's part in the rescue mission. Since Gustav's team is frequently sent to Leiston Fortress to perform maintenance on military airships and there's another trip there coming up, the maintenance chief has a specially modified cargo crate made that contains a hidden compartment for Estelle, Joshua, Agate and Tita to hide in. When Leiston Fortress comes into view, Gustav allows the bracers to hide in the compartment and then closes it. After the Leibnitz lands at the military stronghold, Gustav has a pleasant talk with the garrison commander, Cid, while the cargo is unloaded, keeping a cool head even after one of the soldier's scanners goes off. When the suspicious crate is opened, it turns out to be just the company's pet cat Antoine in there, putting Cid and his soldiers at ease. It later turns out that Gustav hid Antoine in one of the other crates deliberately because the false alarm caused the soldiers to relax and drop their guard. After the success of the rescue mission, Estelle and Joshua return to Zeiss, prepare to take an airliner to Grancel in order to speak with Queen Alicia II and have a brief talk with Gustav who congratulates them on a job well done. Before they can finish the conversation, the receptionist approaches them with the news that the airliner will be late due to the army holding security inspections. Realizing this means trouble, Gustav bids Estelle and Joshua farewell as he quickly goes to see chief Murdock and make preparations to cover the factory's tracks in the case of the army inspecting Central Factory itself. Gustav is an experienced and grizzled engineer who has a great deal of respect for Professor Russell and who is shown over the course of the rescue mission to have nerves of steel. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Central Factory